Hello
by Fiona Larkin
Summary: Just a short, one-shot (on longer) look into what I think runs though Naruto's mind on a bad day, you know, one of those days when not even your favorite food tastes good? That bad days is now extended to everyone...
1. Naruto

Aeei!! Wow, okie I LOVE Naruto fanfiction! I've just never tried to write any of it...that is until now. and I'm scared to put it up, but I will anyway. So yea, Just a One-shot, all from Naruto's POV. I tried to keep in character... keyword... tried... heh heh, well this fic is set to the song "Hello" By Evanescence, I didn't really want to put in the lyrics but I tried to make it work so that if you hear the song while reading it will remind you of the other... um. yea that sure made a lot of sense.. okie, no more babbling from me... Thanks for reading!  
  
--------------------  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!"  
  
I yell along with Sakura, it has become habit now. He is -always- late; I know he will never be on time. Hehe, the day Kakashi sensei is on time, hell has frozen over the ramen tastes bad. But then again, the ramen has started to taste kinda funny. Some how, I almost can't stomach the thought of anymore ramen. I, the great Uzumaki Naruto, number one loudest ninja, sick of ramen?! Wow, Iruka-sensei would die if he could hear me!  
  
*PACK!* "What the hell was that for?!" I shouted at the offender, none other than Sakura, pink, bubble-gum sweet Sakura... did I mention violent? Yea, she's violent alright. I think I have more injuries from her than I have gotten on all our missions combined so far.  
  
"NARUTO! Didn't you hear Sensei?"  
  
"Nani nani?"  
  
"Baka, we have a last minute mission, and we are leaving right now." I can see her rolling her eyes at me, lovely green eyes. Heh heh, green eyed monster if I've ever saw one. I let a slight laugh escape the confines of my mind I realize when I notice the look I'm getting from the rest of my team, well, at least Sensei and Sakura, of course that bastard Sasuke is ignoring me, heh, he'll pay later.  
  
"Ne, sorry Sakura-chan, um. what's the mission?" I ask; a smile plastered across my face. "che, Naruto you'll like this one, remember bi-bi neko?" Kakashi sensei has an evil look on his face, I can see it! I swear I can! "What! That stupid cat is lost again! Why can't that lady take the hint that the cat doesn't like her!" Che, stupid missions, and how come we always get stuck with the stupid ones. I swear, Kakashi sensei picks them out just for us. either that or Hokage-sama picks then out himself. "Dobe, why should we care if the cat hates her or not, a mission is a mission, as long we can train." Yes, of course that's Sasuke, the stupid bastard that makes my blood boil, sadly in more ways that one. Aug! Bad thoughts! I've been around Kakashi sensei and his books to long! "Shut up you bastard! And don't call me dobe!!" Yea, I will always get pissed off at him, no matter what he says or does. It is quite simple the reason you know. I hate him, I hate that he is the prefect one, the one that everyone loves, the one that everyone gives those loving looks too. That and I know that he hates me too. Yes, I said I -know- he hates me. I'm not as stupid as I like to look. Even though he seems to ignore Sakura, I know that deep down he cares for her so much. I'm just the one who he can spar against. The one he can call dead last knowing that it has some shred of truth in it.  
  
"Come on now, you both can start fighting afterwards; we have to find our little furry friend now." Kakashi sensei has me by the collar and is dragging me away from my attempt to beat the crap out of pretty boy over there. Blatant favoritism I tell you!  
  
----  
  
It took only a few hours but that baka-neko was finally caught and returned. Kakashi sensei mentioned meeting someone and disappeared after the report was turned in. 'I wonder' I mused as I turned to my remaining teammates;  
  
"Ano... Sakura-chan, do you want me to walk you home?" I ask, knowing the answer, but heck, you never know! "No, that's alright Naruto; Sasuke-kun already said he would. Bai bai!" My face fell comically as I watched as Sakura-chan and Sasuke walked off, but my smile was back in place in no time. I'm sure they didn't notice that I didn't yell anything back this time. I turn around and head the long way home, not really wanting to run into Iruka sensei today. The thought of ramen is making my head hurt, but I don't want him to worry.  
  
----  
  
I manage to make it all the way home without more than ten insults and 'Kyuubi' remarks tonight, I personal record I think! I should celebrate! To bad all I have is ramen. Oh well, I'm not that hungry tonight anyhow. Maybe I will just get to sleep early tonight. The ramen might start tasting better by morning! I strip to my black tank top and boxers and craw into bed, the window open above me. Dangerous and stupid, but it just gets so hot sometimes that I can't sleep with out it open. Odd I know, but when ya got a demon living inside you, that is twice the body heat!  
  
God I'm tired today I wonder way, I mean all we did was chase the baka- neko. Meh, today was just a bad day, everyone has them right? As my eyes start to drift shut I can see them and the red...  
  
"Kuso!" I mutter as I'm jolted from my almost sleep.  
  
Sure, I can understand the ramen tasting bad, but sleeping? Sleeping is always something I have liked, always so quite and calm. No neighbors complaining about living next to a demon, the other kids always liked me in my sleep; and the eyes, they weren't those cold hate filled ones that I've seen everyday of my waking life. They were soft and kind, the kind of eyes that I think a mother would show her child. But now... now even when I sleep I see them, I can hear them to. They are screaming things at me but I can't hear the exact words. All I see is the shadow, the large looming shadow that appears over them, the one with the flaming red eyes, the bloodlust filled eyes pinning me. The fangs dripping with saliva as they curl into something like a smirk. I can smell the blood and flesh on it's breath as it leans in closer just to utter 'Ohayo Naruto-kun' something so simple, and yet just hearing my name uttered like that, he says it so softly like he could almost be a lover; but the blood stained look in his eyes tell me what he really wants and there is no way I can explain the panic and pure terror that fill me.  
  
And now, here I am, sitting awake, shaking from just the memory of a dream. That is just really pathetic you know I'm just glad that no one ever gets to see my shaking like this. They like my smile, my dobe act, they like my loud voice. Even if they don't say it, I know they do. Kuso, I'm crying again... stupid tears! Making me feel even more weak that before! Damn, the sun is coming up, I have to get ready. Smile damn it! Smile Naruto! Today is going to be a good day! You didn't see Iruka sensei yesterday, so maybe he will buy you ramen. Ramen sounds good, heh, maybe it's because you haven't eaten anything since yesterday? Shut up, but at least it sounds better than it did yesterday. Yea, I have to believe it, I am Naruto, number one loudest ninja! And damn it I will be happy!  
  
----------------  
  
Well??? Short I know. Oh come on, please tell me! And yes.there was a tiny smidgen of shonen-ai. maybe I should have mentioned it before, but it really wasn't all that noticeable yea? Or offending? Meh. Well, anyway, flames and Review's alike welcomed. but please, not to mean. *puppy dog eyes* 


	2. Sasuke

Waa... don't hurt me I know it has been over a year since I have updated, but there was a really good reason... I hate writing from Sasuke's point of view! (Don't kill me, or else I really can't finish this how I want too) I have also spent this time thinking of where I am going with this fic, and that is...dun dun dun! A simple point of view fic. In other words, I am just going to go over the same day from the different views of the characters. I also just took all my philosophy and psychology classes so now the real fun begins! Please keep reading... begs

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Gods, they are always so loud, I don't know how the two of them even manage to stay alive when we aren't doing menial work. You would think that after years of meetings, something would have changed, either Kakashi being on time, or the two of them just resigning to the fact that he will always be late, be it hell frozen or not. Kakashi is talking about the 'mission' for today, gods why the heck does that women even care about that cat anymore?

"What the hell was that for!" And Sakura has hit Naruto over the head again. What else is new?

"NARUTO! Didn't you hear Sensei?"

"Nani nani?"

"Baka, we have a last minute mission, and we are leaving right now." Again nothing new, at least I never have to talk; Sakura does all that for me. Dobe seems to be lost in, well I was going to say thought, but well, he is lost...and now he is laughing to himself, hum, maybe all the brain cells he has lost due to Sakura hitting him in the head have finally caught up.

"Ne, sorry Sakura-chan, um… what's the mission?"

"che, Naruto you'll like this one, remember bi-bi neko?" Kakashi sensei has way too much fun with this... maybe he is the one letting the cat lose, just so we can look for it. I wouldn't put it past him.

"What! That stupid cat is lost again! Why can't that lady take the hint that the cat doesn't like her?"

"Dobe, why should we care if the cat hates her or not, a mission is a mission, as long we can train." Training is what is important... I wonder if we were to kill the cat anyone would care?

"Shut up you bastard! And don't call me dobe!"...and why wouldn't I call you it, that is what you are...is what I want to say but I don't heck I can be um... nice sometimes. I'm not always a jackass, well maybe, but its fun! Hum, dobe looks like he is about to explode, I guess nothing will ever change will it? He hates me, I ignore him, and everyone else, I go back to my house and avoid people till the next day. Yup, nothing will ever change.

* * *

"Come on now, you both can start fighting afterwards; we have to find our little furry friend now." I start walking away, slightly amused at dobe's attempt to get away from Kakashi and 'beat me up.' Ha, that's a laugh, and again, nothing ever changes.

After all that fuss dobe was making, he sure is quite now, after the cat is back home and Kakashi has left. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, would you walk me home?" Sakure blushes, her hands behind her back. I can see over her head that Naruto is trying to give himself a headache by thinking about something.

"Hn, what ever." I turn to leave, assuming that she is going to be following me any second.

"Ano... Sakura-chan, do you want me to walk you home?" I turn and watch.

"No, that's alright Naruto; Sasuke-kun already said he would. Bai bai!" She yells and runs after me. Funny, never knew he could look truly sad.

* * *

I managed to get her home without having my ears talked off, she seemed so happy to just be able to walk with me, she was silent for once. It was nice. I wonder what she would do if I were to leave? Would she run after me, begging me to not go, or would she hate me? I think I would want her to hate me. When we reached her house, I just nodded and left, not really wanting to have to be subjected to her mother's looks and comments. I already know I'm so bloody perfect. I hear it every fricken day. One day I just want to make them all look at me normally, like I was human and now just some poor soul that needs pity and praise.

I make my way back to my apartment alone, all along the way I hear people whispering about how I am going to a great shinobi, how I am going to resurrect the Uchiha family again. How can I do that? There is only one of me, unless they expect _him_ to come back, there is no hope. I know I said that was one of my goals at one time, but that was when I was just a naïve child.

* * *

I made my way into my living room, thanks to the funds from the Uchiha family; I can afford to have a good sided apartment, with more than one room. More than that dobe will ever have. I have more than him, I have a comfortable bed, a stocked refrigerator, a couch, heck I even have family scrolls. He will never have those; he will never have any of that familial love that I lost all those years ago. He won't, I won't let him! He isn't allowed to, he is just a dobe, nothing more, he will never be better than me, he will never have my trust or my love or anything that I can give; I will never let him have it!

I realize my rice is burning.

I clean up the mess from the boil over and leave my pot to soak in the sink overnight. I guess it is leftovers tonight.

Later that night I am sitting I bed, my comfortable bed that Naruto will never have, looking at an old family scroll, that Naruto will never have, thinking about my future plans, that Naruto will never have any part in, I will pass him... no, he hasn't ever passed me, I won't let him get near me. I am perfect compared to him, I have their love and affection, I can live without smiling because I don't have to put on a mask to survive, they know who I am, they tell him who I am every time I walk through the door, and you know what, he doesn't even have that and I hate him for it.

* * *

:-D Hehehe, I started to have more fun with that near the end, but yes, as with the last chapter I think the song by Finger Eleven, One Thing (it was the one I was listening to at the time) I will try and be more faithful with updates now... really! Also, thank you Jester from Hell, Narutofreak22, and Dearest for reviewing! Also, as to the shonen-ai point... I may like it, but I don't think it will be in this work of fiction... if you can't tell from this chapter Again, I love you all and please review! 


End file.
